Perfect and I HATE It!
by MissyRebal22
Summary: Amu's Perfect because of her parents and HATES IT!So when someone calls her Pefect she freaks.But when she meets a blue haired boy she realises maybe shes like everyone else,and finds friendship and maybe something more?bad summery,Full Summery,First Chpt
1. INTRO!

Amu is an orphan after being abandoned by her parents for not being perfect when she was 11.

Before she was born her parents got doctors to do tests to make Amu perfect. Pink hair, golden eyes, straight white teeth, great at sports, cooking, drawing, and singing, and to have a great personality. Amu was all that until she turned 11. She had the appearance and skills, but she hated it, so her personality changed and she became cold and distant.

Her parents decided to have another child and abandoned Amu on the street and left her. She is now 16, and goes to Seiyuu Academy. She hates it when people compliment her, and says that she's perfect.

She lives with her foster brother, who is 19. His name is Souma Kukai, who is protective of Amu. When a she meets Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a boy who doesn't care about anything, she wonders who she really is as a person.


	2. Don't Call Me Perfect

"OI! HINAMORI HURRY UP!" Kukai yelled.

"Ya, Ya, I'm comin', I'm comin'" I said. Kukai was my foster brother. Our foster mother died a year ago of cancer, and my real parents left me since I wasn't _'Perfect'._ God it makes me sick.

I hurried down stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"You'll never guess what I cooked," Kukai said.

"Of course not, I had no idea you _could_ cook," I said, sitting at the table.

"Oh ha ha, no really, guess," he grinned.

"Fine," I could smell mix, cinnamon, melted chocolate and vanilla. "Pancakes with cinnamon, Chocolate chips and a bit of vanilla," I said.

"Right…again," he frowned, throwing, literally, the food on my plate.

"Sorry," I muttered, eating a bit.

"I know, it's not your fault, it's your crazy parents fault," he said. "But look on the bright side,"

I lifted an eyebrow. "There's a bright side to being Perfect?" I asked.

"Yup, you wouldn't have met me!" He pointed to himself.

"And I wouldn't have to eat your horrible cooking," I pushed the plate away. "You burned them, oh and the oven's on fire. Again." I sighed as he grabbed the fire extinguisher. Again.

"Hey cheer up, your going to a new school, make new friends-"

"Get called perfect a million times," I grumbled. I got up and headed for the door.

"Want me to drive you?"

"No, I'll roller blade," I said, putting the skates on. **(A/N: Everyone makes her skate board, I wanted to do something different, ok?)**

"Fine, put on a helmet," Kukai called as I shut the door. _why should I? I won't fall,_ I thought bitterly. Then sighed as I headed down the street. I shouldn't be bitter to Kukai, after all, he did treat me as if I was a real sister to him. And best of all, he acted as if I was a normal girl. Not some freak who was genetically engineered by doctors as an experiment because her parents want their child to be perfect.

I turned around and started to roller blade backwards, looking at the sky.

'_I wonder what mom and dad and Ami are doing? Do they ever think of me? _I thought,_ Did they ever tell Ami about me? After all they left me on the street when I was 11, and Ami was just a year old so she wouldn't really remember me,'_

**Flashback**

"Amu, how could you do this to us," Amu's dad yelled at her. "we did everything we could so you would-"

"Would be what? Perfect? I never asked for this, I didn't get to decide, why? Because my selfish parents couldn't handle it if I was normal!" Amu shouted. People on the street started to stare at them. Amu's mom was in the car, holding Ami.

"Keep your voice down! Amu, what happened? You used to smile and be happy and Perfe-"

"Don't say that word to me! And I'll tell you what happened, I got a mind of my own! Free will! Meaning, I want to make my own decisions!" Amu shouted, tears running down her face.

"Fine then, you want to free will, then have it!" her father went to the car, slammed the door shut, and drove away, leaving Amu behind.

Amu wiped her tears away and glared at the people staring at her.

She held her head up high and walked down the street.

***

I shook my head, trying to clear it. No use thinking of the past.

I turned around and saw I was about to crash into some guy with dark midnight blue hair.

I tuned on the tips of my blade and kept my balance. I stopped just a meter away. I looked back at the boy, who was starring at me in shock.

"What" I said, confused.

"That spin it was-" God don't say, please don't! "Well, Perfect. Actually, you look Perfect," he smirked. He had sapphire eyes to match his hair, and I guess he was cute, but I hated him already.

"Don't. Call. Me. PERFECT!" I said, my voice getting louder. Then I turned and hurried away.

**Ikuto POV**

A girl with light pink hair on roller blades almost crashed into me. Before I could react she did a full cycle on the tips, yes the tips! Of her blade! How the hell can someone do that without falling? Not even Michael Jackson could do that. On shoes yes, but roller blade? She stopped a meter away from me. She had golden eyes and pale skin. Not pale enough to look unhealthy. And she had a killer body to. Yes I'm a perv, I know.

"What?" she asked. Whoa, white enough teeth? Does she bleach them?

"That spin was, well, perfect," I noticed her eyes darken a bit, but I ignored it and smirk. "Actually, you look perfect."

I saw anger flash through her eyes. "Don't. Call. Me. PERFECT!" She yelled. I starred, shocked as she hurried away. What was her problem?

**Missy: yes, another story, tell me what you think of it**

**Ikuto: what's with you and starting stories before you finish the other?**

**Missy: i get an idea and i have to post it some time alright? be glad it's Amuto**

**Ikuto: Good point**

**Yoru: R&R-Nya**


	3. A Play Boy And A New Friend

**Missy: *hits her head on the keyboards* stress…stress…GAH!Ikuto: What's with you and stress anyway?**

**Missy: *crosses her fingers* were like this, were tight, just great friends**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes*your sarcasticness is noted**

**Missy: Anyway, here's the story…**

**Amu: Missy doesn't own Shugo Chara**

Amu POV

I sighed as I took my roller blades off and replaced them with my shoes. I was still upset after that boy called me perfect, I always get upset.

'_Control yourself Amu, you want to stay at this school right?' _I thought. My last school I tried to be myself, of course that failed. All the boys liked me, and all the girls hated me. I had no friends.

"Hi! Are you new here?" I jumped as a girl with orange hair in pig tails popped out of no where. "I'm Yuiki Yaya! What's your name?"

"Um, Hinamori Amu?" I said, uncertain. Who the hell is this hyper so early in the morning.

"Sorry, Yuiki-San is always like this," a boy with blond hair said, walking up to them. He was cute, had weird red eyes, and looked like a prince. He was Perfect and I hated that right away. I know, I don't even know him, but still. I don't do Perfect, I won't be my parents.

"I see, and you are?" I asked, not really interested.

"I'm Hitori Tadase," He smiled, holding his hand out to her. I felt the urge to shake it, just to be polite, but I fought it.

"Hey, I guess," I said. "I gotta go, or I'll be late," I tied the laces on my skate together, and walked in side.

"Ok class, we got a new student, her name is Himamori Amu," The sensei said. I sighed.

"It's Hi_na_mori," I said.

"Right, Right, go sit beside Tsukiyomi at the back." all the girls glared at me while the boys glared at the boy I had to sit beside. I looked over and tried not to gasp, or glare, at who it was. It was the boy from this morning.

I walked over and heard a girl whisper to her friend, "She looks too Perfect, not natural, Ya know?" her friend nodded in agreement. "Ya, she probably dies it, and bleaches her teeth too,"

I stopped by their desks. "If you don't mind," I said, trying to unclench my teeth. "I'D rather you didn't make u lies about me," they jumped, looking a bit guilty before glaring at me.

"Well it's true isn't it? No one looks Like that without some help," The blond one snapped.

I just shrugged. Why should I answer to them.

I walked over to my seat behind Tsukiyomi and sat down, looking outside. I could already hear them talking about. In truth I felt hurt. I was being hated already. Maybe I should drop out like Kukai.

"Don't like being called Perfect, Huh?" the boy turned around, a smirk on his face.

"No I don't," I snapped.

"You know, most girl would give anything to look like you," Was this idiot hitting on me?

"Well I'm not like most girls,"

"No, your not, your Perfect," He said, leaning back, towards me. Yup, he was hitting on me.

"Don't call me Perfect, I told you that earlier," I sighed.

"Still, it's true," he smirked.

I looked him over, making it seem like I was checking him out. He wore his uniform with the buttons on his jacket open, he didn't wear a tie, and from what I've witnessed, he's a playboy.

That gave me an idea. I leaned forward. "May I ask you something, _Koi?_" I said sweetly.

He looked surprised for a second at me sudden mood change, but smirked it off.

"Of course you can," He said.

"What's your name?" I tried to sound like I was really eager to know.

"Ikuto," he leaned closer to me. I realised that the class was watching us now, even though the teacher didn't notice, but I didn't care.

"Well Ikuto, do me a favour, and-" I reached out my right hand, making it seem like I was going to touch his face. But instead I put it on the top of his head and pushed down, making him fall out of his chair, and hitting his head on my desk. "Stop trying to flirt with me you stupid Playboy. Oh, and don't call me Perfect again."

Ikuto POV

I looked up at her shocked. She was the first girl to not fall for me right away. I thought she was flirting with me, but she just did it to make me look like a fool. She smirked my smirk,_ my smirk!_ and looked out the window with an amused expression on her face.

I rubbed the back of my head as I got back in my desk. I glared at the kids who were laughing, making them shut up. Then I turned my glare onto her.

"What was that for?"

"I told you, I don't like being called perfect, it bugs me," she shrugged.

"Why?" seriously, what's wrong with being perfect?

She looked at me, her amused expression gone, replaced with a cold one. "None of your business," she snapped.

Me being me, just smirked. I love a challenge. One way or another I'll find out, and why not have some _fun_ while doing it.

Amu POV

I sat under a tree, thinking. Ikuto bugged me all morning. Following me to my classes, calling me Perfect, or asking why I don't like to be called Perfect. Either way I won't tell him. It's why I had to leave my old school. They found out, called me a freak, an experiment, going against God's will.

I sighed. "No one will find out, especially that annoying cat" I whispered.

"Are you talking about me?" I jumped and looked up. Sure enough, their he was.

"When did you get there? And why are you stalking me?" I yelled. He jumped down and sat beside me. "Your sitting alone? Kinda pathetic don't you think?" he said.

"Well seeing as I'm new here and don't know anyone beside you," I glared at him.

"Aw, you make it sound like a bad thing," He whined.

"That's 'cause it is," I retorted, taking a bit of some taiyaki with chocolate filling.

"Yum, can I have some," He reached into my bag.

"No, this is mine, go get your own," I snatched it away. "Mine!" I repeated when he tried to look cute. Ok, I'll admit, he was cute, but no way I would so that to him. I blushed at the thought.

"Thinking perverted things are we, _Amu?_" He said, grinning evilly.

"No I wasn't!" I blushed even more. "And don't say my name like that!"

"Like what, _Amu_?" he smirked. I felt like slapping it off.

"Like that!"

"Give me some Taiyaki and I will," idiot, he planned this.

"Fine, here," I threw the bag at him.

"Thanks," he bent, kissed me on the cheek, and ran away before I could hurt him.

"BAKA!!" I yelled, blushing like crazy. I whipped my cheek. "What's his problem anyway," I muttered.

"He's always like that," a girl with black and purple hair walked up to me. She was wearing the regular uniform, only there were rips in it.

"I can see that, but why?"

The girl shrugged. "Ikuto's been like that forever, no idea why," she sat beside me. "I'm Jinx by the way," she added.

"Jinx?" I said, confused.

"My real name is Warukitsi Tori. It means 'Bad Luck Bird' so everyone calls me Jinx." She explained.

"That doesn't mean they should call you that," I frowned, but she shrugged.

"I don't care, and there is some truth to that. Every where I go bad luck seems to happen, plus I like it, it suits me I think," She smiled.

"I'm Hinamori Amu," I said. We shook hands. "So how do you know Ikuto? Besides the fact he's a playboy." I added quickly, making her laugh.

"Me and his sister used to hang out when we were in elementary school, but then…" Her voice trailed off for second before she said, "But then we just grew apart,"

I knew she was leaving something out, but decided not to say anything.

"So what class do you have next?" She asked.

"Um, Language, Art, then Gym," I sighed. Great.

"Sweet, same here," She stood. "Let's go,"

**Missy: *yawns* **

**Ikuto: how can you be tired? You fell asleep in class! TWISE!**

**Missy: I know but I have low Iron**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* whatever, R&R**

**Missy: Sorry if it wasn't that good, next one will be called 'Jinx' and If you have an idea for the story, don't be afraid to suggest it, I'll probably add it and give you the credit for it**


	4. Jinx

**Missy: Here's the next Chapter, we learn something about Jinx, hence the name of the title**

**Amu: And Ikuto won't be in it**

**Missy: Yes he will…I think**

**Ikuto: YOU THINK!?**

**Missy: I don't own Shugo Chara**

As me and Jinx walked together, I noticed kids starring at us and whispering. I looked down, embarrassed, knowing they were talking about me because I was new.

"Hey Jinx, Got another Victim? It's not fair to take advantage of the new girl like that," a boy called out with black hair.

"Careful Kane, she might hex you," his friend said. I glared at them but Jinx just shook her head.

"Ignore them I'm used to it by now," she said, but I could see the annoyance in her eyes.

When we got to the class room, everything went quiet when they saw Jinx. Some glared at her, some actually looked scared.

Jinx walked to the back of the class and sat beside the window. She took a book out of her bag and started to read.

I went to follow her when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw a boy with dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes that were almost black.

"Hey, why not sit here? You'll just get hurt if you sit by Jinx," he said.

"And why, may I ask, will I get hurt?" I said, annoyed.

"She's unlucky, rumour is, she's a witch who hexes people who get her angry,"

"Sorry, but she's my friend so I'm going to sit by her," I pulled my arm from his grip and walked to the back of the class beside Jinx.

At first I thought she didn't hear what happened until I saw a small smile on her face. "Thanks," She whispered.

"No problem," I was going to say more but then the teacher came in.

She had orange hair that went down to her waist, and bright green eyes. She wore a white skirt with a dark orange long sleeved shirt.

"Ok class, we have a new student to our school, her name is Hinamori Amu," She smiled when I blushed in embarrassment.

"Hinamori-San, what were you doing in your old school in Language before you came here?" she asked.

"Um, w-we were doing writing," I stuttered.

"Were doing Poetry now, and you came at a good time since were just starting. My name is Yuu yake-Sensei," she added.

"Now, last night I was looking up some poems when I came across this one. It's call 'Butterfly Flutterby' and we will be studying the technique and style of it.

Warukitsi-San, you know this poem don't you?"

I looked at Jinx who looked really embarrassed. "A-A bit of it, Kinda, yeah," she mumbled.

"Good, we'll read one or two verses each day, now I have a meeting so the rest of this is a free period,"

Jinx sighed when she left, looking annoyed. "Jeez, what's her problem, she's always doing that to me," She grumbled.

"I guess she just likes you," I said.

"Well I don't like her, she creeps me out,"

"Jinx creped out? There's a first," I looked up and saw a boy with long purple hair and brown eyes. "I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, nice to meet you Amu-Chan," He said.

"Uh, Hi," I said.

"What do you want Fujisaki?" Jinx sighed.

"Just came to say hi to Amu-Chan, and to tell you something,"

"What? Do I have detention again? I swear it wasn't me stole all the cheerleaders pom-poms, I may not like them but-"

"I wasn't talking about that, though your on the right trail" Nagihiko shook his head impatiently.

"What then?"

"I heard that Hoshina-San is planning on getting you in trouble sometime today, so better watch out,"

"Hoshina? You mean the idol Hoshina Utau?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Jinx said.

"You see, Hoshina-san and Jinx don't really get along anymore," Nagihiko explained. I noticed he said _Anymore_.

"Why?" I looked at Jinx, who grabbed my arm and started pushing me out of the class room. "Don't know, now let's go to gym before I _hex_," she rolled her eyes, "the class room."

Gym…I HATE IT!

We were doing soccer, my team versus Jinx's.

She was pretty good, but as usual I was better. I hate my parents.

I got the ball away from and started dodging the other kids as they tried to trip me or get the ball away from me.

Some guy tried to trip me again but I jumped, taking the ball with me, and kicked it into the net.

"A-Amu?" I turned and saw Jinx and Yaya, who also had Gym with us, starring at me.

"Yes?" I said, worried. Oh no, what would they say? Call me Perfect and say they didn't want to be my friend.

I cringed as I saw Jinx take a deep breath but what she said made me fall over in shock.

"AMU'S ON MY TEAM! GO GUYS GET YAYA!"

'What? But Yaya wants to be on Jinx-y's team!" Yaya complained.

"I don't care,"

I starred in amassment as they started arguing. Maybe this school isn't that bad. Maybe I'll have some friends for once.

After ten minutes of arguing Jinx got me on my team, and Yaya on my old one. Jinx look pretty smug about winning.

We were about to play again when a voice suddenly yelled: "JINX WATCH OUT!"

Where some other kids were kicking a soccer ball around for warm up, a ball came flying at Jinx. She closed her eyes tight, as if waiting for it to hit her.

I ran over to her and kicked the ball away from her.

"Are you ok Jinx?" I asked.

"Ya but, how did you block it?" She asked.

"Lucky I suppose," I muttered.

"Jinx," a small girl with long wavy blond hair and brown eyes walked over. "sorry, it was Utau, she kicked the ball hoping it would hit you," she said.

"Thought so," Jinx said. "Oh Rima, this is Hinamori Amu, Amu this is Mashiro Rima, one of my friends,"

"Hi," she said in a quiet voice.

"Hi,"

"So…" we turned to Jinx who had a soccer ball in her hands. "wheres Utau?"

"Jinx your not gonna-" But before Rima could finish Jinx kicked the ball towards a girl with really long blond hair that was in two Pigtails. The ball missed her by a lot but it still made her jump in fright.

She glared at Jinx when she laughed and stomped over.

"What was that for Jinx!" She yelled.

"You know what, you kicked it towards me so I was just returning the favour," Jinx snapped.

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Yaya and Rima. they nodded their head looking scared.

"why would I do that? It's not my fault it went over there when I kicked," Utau said.

"GRR shut up! I'm tired of all this!" Jinx shouted. Utau glared at her and started to walk away when I noticed something. A strange pinkish purple glow on her shoes. She suddenly tripped and fell face first into the ground.

"JINX!" She yelled.

I expected her to look smug or uncaring, but instead Jinx look shocked and, a bit scared. Quickly saying bye to me, Rima, And Yaya, she ran towards the school.

**After school**

I sighed as I put my roller blades on. I was so tired after my first day, and all I want to do was go on home and sleep for five hours.

"I hope Kukai isn't home, I'll never get any sleep if he's there," I said to my self.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I jumped when I heard _his_ voice. Since I was wearing Roller Blades I lost my balance and fell over.

I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but instead I felt a hand go around my waist.

I opened my eyes to see deep sapphire ones starring back at me. I felt my my face go red.

"You know, for someone so Perfect, your kinda heavy, and clumsy," Ikuto said.

"Shut up, I am _not_ heavy, or clumsy," I said, but a tiny hope flickered inside me. "And you can let go of me now,"

"Aw, but I like holding." he whined, then he got that stupid smirk on his face. "Even if you are a bit heavy,"

"Am NOT!" I struggled and finally got out of his grip.

"Your no fun Amu," he pouted, trying to look cute.

"And your annoying."

**Missy: There to be nice I put an Amuto moment at the end**

**Ikuto: And I thank you for that**

**Amu: well I don't**

**Missy: Well deal with it**

**Amu: *Pouts***

**Missy: anyway, I need some idea for Amuto moments, so unless you want this to turn into Tadamu, suggest something**

**Ikuto: You wouldn't**

**Missy: Yes I would**

**Ikuto: R&R PEOPLE! SUGGEST STUFF!**


	5. Dog Troubles

**Missy: thanks for all the reviews, guess I won't change it to tadamu**

**Ikuto: Thank god**

**Missy: Anyway, sorry for not updating all week, my sisters stupid rabbit chewed the internet cord in half at my moms so I had to wait until I got to dads**

**Ikuto: So how was school**

**Missy:…good? Why?**

**Ikuto: well I heard you had to see the school coun-**

**Missy: *Covers his mouth, sweat drooping* I don't own Shugo Chara, Enjoy!**

**A****mu POV**

I laid on my bed, thinking about today. Jinx and Yaya didn't seem to care about that Perfect goal I made, and Ikuto said something about Perfect people not being clumsy and heavy, even though I am NOT heavy.

I smiled. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.

"HINAMORI! PHONE!" Kukai shouted.

As I ran down stairs I could hear him talking.

"really? No she didn't tell me she got a boyfriend," he said. "Really? Interesting Jinx,"

Jinx? What was she-

"KUKAI GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

"Uh, here she is," Kukai handed me the phone and walked away, whistling innocently.

"What did you tell him?!" I hissed into the phone. "And how did you get my number?"

"One, I said you like Ikuto, and two, I looked through your records while I was skipping the rest of gym," she answered as if it was obvious.

"Uh, Why?"

"I was bored. Anyway, Rima, Yaya, and I want to know if you'll come over to my place for a bit. I kinda-" Her voice was cut off with a loud, "Jinx-y! HELP!"

"What's going on?"

"N-Nothing, um, I'll come pick you up, see ya" then she hung up.

I stared at the phone, dumbfounded.

"So whose Ikuto?" Kukai asked, suddenly reappearing.

"None of your business," I muttered.

"Sure, Jinx said he was your boy-"

"Kukai, you know how I'm Perfect," I interrupted in a innocent voice.

"Yeah…" he said, warily.

"Do you think that includes getting away with the Perfect murder?"

"Uh, I think there's a soccer game on," with that, he left.

I shrugged and went outside to wait for Jinx.

I wasn't waiting long until she pulled up in front of my house with a dark purple convertible.

"Yo!" she said.

"How-What-when did you-" I stuttered.

"My step father gave it to me before ditched my a few years ago," she said.

"Your step father?" I got in on the passenger side and put my seat belt on.

"Ya, I guess my mom died when I was 5, and she got re-married when I was 4. I don't remember her at all, but I don't care, can't really miss someone you don't remember," she shrugged as she drove away, like she didn't care, but I could tell by the way her hands clenched on the steering wheel that she did.

"How old are you Jinx?" I asked, realising I didn't really know much about her besides her name.

"17...I think…"

"You think?" I asked.

"Well, like I said, I lived with my step father before he ditched me, and he never knew when my birthday was," Jinx said grimly. "Here's my house," she added as she stopped in front of a-

"House? It looks more like a Mansion!" I exclaimed.

It was about three stories tall and the paint was a creamy colour. The front yard was huge and I thought I could see a pool in the back.

"Yeah, my step dad was rich for some reason, or I think it was mom," she looked confused for a minute but shrugged.

"Let's go in before-"

"JINX-Y! AMU-CHI! HELP!" I heard Yaya's voice shout.

"What's going on?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"well, you see, Yaya kinda found a dog, and I have three cats so-" Just then, said cats came racing out of the front door, that was left wide open.

One was a black cat, one was a white, and the other was a strange navy colour that reminded me of a certain pervert.

"Hey babies, did that mean old dog scare you," Jinx cooed in a gentle voice. She kneeled down and started petting them.

"Cookie isn't mean or old! She a puppy!" I looked up from the cats to see Yaya looking annoyed like a 5 year old.

"Cookie?" I asked, amused.

"That's the name she gave the mutt," Jinx muttered, picking up the navy cat.

"This is Yoru," she added. "The black one is Iru, and the white one is Eru,"

"Nice names," I said, picking up Eru. I tried picking up the black one but she hissed at me and stalked inside.

"Yeah, but their not mine," Jinx started walking inside. "Yoru is Ikuto's, and Iru and Eru are Utau's"

"Then why do you have them?" I followed her inside.

She shrugged. "They asked me to look after them since their step father hates cats,"

When we walked in I gasped. What used to be a white black couch, white carpet and wall, were now covered in red and blue paint.

I glanced at Jinx are saw that her eye was twitching.

"Yaya," she hissed.

"Um, yes?" the little girl looked frightened. I couldn't blame her.

"I was gone, not even twenty minutes. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!" she shouted.

"I-I-I-it was Yaya's fault Jinx-y! Cookie got into the paint room and Yaya and Rima-Chi tried to get her out but-"

"Where _is _Rima?" I asked.

"She left, saying she didn't want to defend Yaya is Jinx tried to kill her," She muttered,

"Smart girl, well go in the closet and grab the cleaning supplies," Jinx sighed. "Your not leaving until you clean all this up,"

"Aw, but Yaya wanted to watch Glee on Jinx-Y'S big screen," Yaya whined, making me giggle.

"Well you should have thought of that _before_ you messed up my house," Jinx suddenly froze. "Where's the Mutt,"

"Um, last Yaya time Yaya saw her was in the basement," Yaya hadn't even finished her sentence when Jinx dropped Yoru and head for a door that lead to a stair case.

"What's in the basement?" I asked. I helped Yaya grab some of the cleaning stuff and started washing the walls.

"Um, Yaya thinks it's her music stuff,"

**Jinx POV**

I looked around the basement and held in my scream. Paint everywhere, my guitar smashed in half, my drum set had holes in it, the amps were knocked over, and my Green Day poster was ripped in half.

I brought my hand to my forehead muttering, "You'll get sent to jail if you kill her and the dog, you'll get sent to jail if you kill her and the dog, you'll…" over and over again.

"Nya," I looked down and saw Yoru, Iru, and Eru. I sat down and sighed.

Me and Utau used to be best friends but now we were more or less enemy's. But I shouldn't complain, after all it is my fault.

I looked over a vase that was still in one piece somehow. A purple glow surrounded it and it flew and smashed into the wall.

I starred, shocked.

_What's wrong with me?_

**Normal POV**

When Jinx came back upstairs, Amu and Yaya had finished cleaning.

"There good as new," Amu sighed, stretching her arms. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jinx. "Hey Jinx, what took you so long?"

"The mutt trashed my guitar _and_ my drum set, so now I have to go buy a new one." Jinx glared at Yaya, who hid behind Amu.

"Um, how about now?" Amu suggested. "I need to get some new clothes anyway."

"Aw, but Yaya has to watch her stupid little brother," Yaya complained.

"Then don't come," Jinx said, bored. "You can watch the mutt while we're gone,"

"Fine,"

Amu started for the door when Jinx grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What?" Amu asked, confused.

"Um, I may not be a fashion person, but you do know that your clothes are messed up from cleaning right?"

Amu looked down at her clothes and her eyes widened. Her jeans were ripped, and her shirt was covered in paint and soap.

"Don't worry, I have some clothes that might fit your size 6 frame," Jinx smirked.

She lead Amu upstairs to a room that was full of clothes.

"Wow, this is your room," Amu exclaimed.

"No, it's a room full of clothes I hate that family used to give me," Jinx muttered. "I think there might be some clothes back there'. jinx pointed towards a closet.

"Ok," Amu went over and when she opened the door she almost fell over in shock.

"I-Ikuto?"

**Missy: *yawns* I really need to stop writing crappy chapters**

**Ikuto: yes, you really do**

**Missy: so I have a bit of writers block, sue me!**

**Ikuto: gladly *snaps fingers***

***Lawyers appear***

**Lawyer 1: *Hands missy some documents* **

**Missy: *sweat drops* I was kidding…**

**Lawyer 2: doesn't matter**

**Missy: have any of you actually gone to University to become a Lawyer?**

**Lawyers:…**

**Missy: that's what I thought. R&R guys, and give me some ideas, seriously**


	6. Shopping Surprise

**Missy: hey guys…*Yawns***

**Ikuto: why are you so tired?**

**Missy: winter festival on Tuesday and I have to help make the back drop for the photo's, and help out doing the face paint, and the horse rides, and make sure the store is doing ok and-**

**Ikuto: Since when are you that responsible?**

**Missy: I'M NOT! THAT'S THE PROBLEM!**

**Ikuto: then why are you doing all that?**

**Missy: I've been missing a lot of school so this is kinda like an extra credit thing to get my grades up*sigh***

**Yoru: Missy doesn't own Shugo Chara-Nya, but she might own stress…**

**Missy: DO NOT!**

**Normal POV**

Amu starred at the boy in the closet while Jinx twitched.

"What. The. Hell." she muttered.

"I-Ikuto? What are doing here?" Amu stuttered.

"What? I can't spy on my two favourite girls?" Ikuto said innocently.

'_At least he's honest'_ Amu thought, '_Wait? Spy?'_

"And why are you spying on us? She asked.

Ikuto shrugged. "Nothing else to do,"

"And how did you get in my house?" Jinx sighed.

"the door was left open, oh and can you get rid of that dog? It's annoying,"

"Trust me, I've tried," Jinx said. "Well Amu, pick out some clothes, and Ikuto. OUT!"

"Aw, why?" he complained.

"So Amu can get dressed without a perverted 18 year old watching her!"

**10 minutes later **

Amu came down stairs and everyone starred at her. She was wearing a black skirt that had red sparkles on it in the light. She was wearing a dark purple shirt that had a black paw print on the bottom left. Over it she wore a sweater that was red at the front and black at the back. The front had a black skull on it above her heart and the back had a red X on it.

Her hair was down so it reached the middle of her back.

"What?" She asked when she noticed everyone starring,

"You look…"Jinx's voice trailed off, lost for words.

"She looks Perfect," Ikuto smirked, knowing what was going to happen.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Amu shouted, running up to him and hitting him on the head.

"OW!, Amu-Koi that hurts!" Ikuto complained.

"Koi?" Jinx asked, amused.

"I am NOT his KOI!" Amu blushed a deep red.

"Then why are you blushing?" Jinx asked.

"Because-Because-Let's just go, OK?" Amu stumped out the door, Jinx and Ikuto roaring with laughter.

**Amu POV**

I got into Jinx's car and glared at Ikuto when he sat in the back seat with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm coming to, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my two favourite girls," he smirked, making Jinx roll her eyes.

"Yeah, right, your just interested in Amu and using me as an excuse," She scoffed.

"Guilty," he said shamelessly. I blushed.

'_Ikuto's interested in me? But why?_ I thought.

Jinx pulled out of her drive way and started heading down the street.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ikuto asked after awhile.

"Mall, as much as I hate it there, it has one of the best Music stores and I need a new Guitar," Jinx answered.

"What happened to the old one?"

"Don't ask,"

After ten minutes we got to the mall, which by the way was HUGE!

"Well, I'm going, see you guys in an hour or two," Jinx said.

"wait, your leaving me with him!" I asked, pointing at him.

"Yup, bye,"

I starred in amassment as she walked away, leaving me here with a pervert.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Ikuto put his arm around my waist.

"With you, no where," I said, slipping out of his grip and started walking away.

But once again I felt his arm go around my waist.

I looked up, about to yell at him, but I saw he was glaring at something. I wasn't used to seeing him like that. I looked over to see what he was glaring at and I saw a group of guys who looked like in their late twenties, early thirties, starring at me.

I automatically cringed into Ikuto.

"Oh, now she doesn't care," I heard him mutter. Then he said louder. "Must you have to look like that in public?" he asked me.

"Like what?" I said, defensively.

"Perfect? I don't if you do it at school 'cause then I can keep an eye on you, but at the mall?" he shook his head.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I felt guilty, but also upset. It wasn't my fault I'm Perfect, it was my stupid parents fault. "Why do you care anyway?" I asked him.

"Don't know," he shrugged. I frowned. Was he trying to annoy me?

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me.

"I just need a new sweater, I only came 'cause Jinx asked me to," we headed for a store that was called "Stitches"

When we got there I remembered something.

"Ne, Ikuto?"

"Huh?" he looked bored.

"Jinx said you used to hang out, why don't you anymore?" I looked through the sweater and was surprised that I actually liked some of them. It took me awhile to realise that he still didn't answer me. I looked over my shoulder at him and saw he looked uncomfortable.

"Ikuto?"

"Well, you see, when Utau and Jinx were little, there was an accident, and my mother blamed Jinx about it, and I guess Utau believed her," He said. "You going to buy that?" he added, looking at the sweater in my hand with a smirk on his face.

It was black and it had no sleeves kinda. There were three small chains about an inch or two long connecting the sleeves to the sweater itself. There was a skull in the shape of a cat head on the top right and in the bottom left there were blue paw prints all over it.

"Yes, I like it so what?" I said defensively.

"Oh, I like it too, cats are my favourite animal," he practically purred.

"Sh-Shut up," I stuttered, my face going red. Only for it to go pale.

"Amu? Is that you?" My mother spoke from behind Ikuto.

**Missy: a cliffie, i know, you hate me**

**Ikuto: so why were you in the hospital?**

**Missy: Chrohns got really but, they thought i had an infection, but everything's good now!**

**Ikuto: don't you have to take, like, 12 pills a day though?**

**Missy: yes i do, thanks for reminding me**

**Ikuto: no problem**

**Missy: R&R**


	7. Surprise Meeting

**Ikuto POV**

I watched as Amu's face went from bright red to ghostly pale. She was starring in horror at something behind me.

I turned and saw a woman you had to be in her thirties at least. She had brown hair and eyes, and she wore glasses and was wearing one of those business suits. Beside her was a little girl who looked five like she was five. She had light brown curly hair that was in small pig tails and a blue dress on.

"Amu, is that you?" she asked. Amu just nodded.

"Ami, go find your father, I think he's net door," the woman said.

"Ok Mama,"

When she left the lady rounded on Amu. "So, I see your still alive,"

Amu's eyes flashed with anger. "And I see your still as horrible,"

"That attitude of yours is exactly why no one wants anything to do with you!" she raised her hand as if she was going to hit Amu but I stepped in front of her.

"Don't you dare touch her," I said.

"Who are you? Some guy she hired to follow her around,"

"I should be asking you that," I snapped back.

"I am her mother, I can treat her anyway I want to," I looked at her shocked. Amu looked nothing like her.

"You are _not _my mother," Amu stepped around me, glaring at her parent. "My mother died a year ago,"

"Yes, I heard that woman died, so where are you now, on the streets again?" Her mother snorted. Amu went more even more pale, if that was possible.

I put my arm around her protectively and glared at her mother. "I think you should leave," I said coldly.

**Amu POV**

I watched as my mother left, trying not to cry. Ikuto pulled me against his side and we left the store with everyone starring at us.

"What was that about," he said after awhile.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"You can trust me you know," he looked down at me. If he wasn't smirking it would have be a sweet thing to say. To bad he _was_ smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, trust an 18 year old pervert, real smart. Hey, why are you in a freshman class when your 18 anyway?" I added.

"I failed a few classes, that's all," he shrugged.

"What?"

"Define a few,"

"Um, let's see, Math, Social, Science…"

I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"how…" I shook my head.

"let me guess, you get Perfect straight A's, right?" he smirked.

I blushed. "Sh-Shut up,"

"Let's see, from what I've heard your good a sports, you get straight A's, what else you Perfect at?"

"I. Am. Not. Perfect!" I said through clenched teeth. After awhile I added in a grateful voice, temporarily forgetting Ikuto was there, "If I was my parents wouldn't have abandoned me,"

"What?!" he grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" I worriedly.

"Yes you did. What do you mean they abandoned you?"

"They just didn't want anything to do with and vice versa," I snapped. My parents were always a touchy subject with me. Plus, I barely knew him.

"But-"

"Look just drop it, okay? I don't wanna talk about it." I said quietly. He let it go but reluctantly by the looks of it.

**Jinx POV**

"Hey Jinx, what brings you here?" the manager asked me as I walked in the store.

"Need a new guitar, Yaya's stupid mutt broke mine," I muttered.

"Not good, well, try this one, we just got it in," he handed me a blood red and raven black Base.

"Sweet, how much?"

"It's regular $250, but for you…$150."

"I'll give you a hundred."

"$140."

"$120, take it or leave it," I said.

"Fine."

When I went to leave I ended up bumping into someone.

"Ow, watch it," I said.

"Sorry are you-AH IT'S YOU!"

I looked up and saw a grown man in a white coat pointing at me, looking terrified.

"Uh, do I know you?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…" he turned and ran away. I starred after him.

"What the hell?" I muttered, walking to the food court to meet Amu and Ikuto.

**Ikuto: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE!!**

**Missy: *Covers her eyes, looking bored* first, I lost the chapter and had to re-write it, second, just didn't feel like it, and third, couldn't think of what to write**

**Ikuto: *glares at her***

**Missy: anyway my friend made the site, the links in my profile, anyway you can rolepay as someone and have your own Shugo Chara, and she wanted me to help her get members and-**

**Ikuto: she bribed you with something, didn't she?**

**Missy: what makes you say that?**

**Justin: *Shows up out of thin air* because you do favours unless you get something out of it**

**Missy: Fine than, she promised to help me with some skool work, that's all**

**Justin: thought so**

**Ikuto R&R**

**Missy: and plz just check out the site**


	8. Rumours

**Missy: GIMME MY LAPTOP! GIMME MY LAPTOP!**

**Justin: *Holds it up out of her reach* Not until you start you give back that extra $5**

**Missy: Fine Just give it!**

**Justin: *Hands it over***

**Missy: *Grabs it* you know, for a gay guy your awfully annoying**

**Justin: And for a thirteen year old your awfully depressed**

**Missy: SHUT UP!**

**Kukai: Yo!**

**Justin: KUKAI! *jumps on him trying to hug him***

**Kukai: *Sweat drops* uh, Missy doesn't own Shugo Chara…**

Jinx dropped me off at my house after she had an argument on the phone with Yaya about the dog.

"See in class _Amu,_" Ikuto said.

"Don't say my name like that!"

"Aw, did I make the little kitten angry?" he smirked.

"Who are calling-" suddenly he kissed me on the cheek and before I could hit him Jinx drove off.

"You PERVERT!" I yelled after them.

I was still grumbling to myself when Kukai tackled me, crying.

"Ku-Kukai?"

"WAH! MY LITTLE SISTER HAS A BOYFRIEND!" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Over protective much?

"Kukai, he isn't my boyfriend, and your not my brother," I said getting up.

"No, but I still need to protect you," he followed me into the kitchen.

"Was that Jinx in the car?" he asked.

"Yes, and before you say anything, she has a boyfriend," I told him.

"Huh, too bad, she's cute." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"_Your one Disappointment after another Amu," My Father shook her head._

"_Why are your grades going down? You supposed to be Perfect!" my Mother sobbed. "Did we waste all that money and research for nothing?"_

"_I don't wanna be Perfect!" I yelled at them._

_I felt a sharp pain as my father slapped me._

"_Don't talk back!" he yelled hitting me again._

I sat up, gasping for breath. I looked around my room.

"Just a dream…it was just a dream…" I whispered to myself.

* * *

At school all the girls were glaring at me. And Jinx. But mostly me.

"What's wrong with everyone?" I asked Rima as we walked to class.

"There's a rumour going around that you and Jinx went out with Ikuto yesterday," She said.

"W-Well, Jinx made me go with her, a-a-and he just came along without us inviting him!" I said/yelled.

"Do you like him?" she asked.

"N-No! Why would I, I barely know him!"

"Aw, that hurts _Amu,_" I froze as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Let go! And stop saying my name like that!" I struggled but couldn't get loose. Again.

"Bye Amu," Rima said before walking away.

"Traitor." I muttered., my face going red.

"Don't be mean, she's just giving alone time," Ikuto said.

"We're not even going out though. And I don't like you!"

"So mean," he chuckled but let go all the same.

When we walked into the classroom all the girls were glaring at me, and all the guys were glaring at Ikuto.

"See what you did?" I muttered. He just rolled his eyes.

I walked past that one girls desk and she stuck out her foot trying to trip me. I just jumped over her foot and acted like nothing happened.

**Ikuto POV**

I sighed when I saw Amu jump over the girls foot. A normal person would have tripped. Oh well.

I thought about what happened yesterday. So her parents hate her, and vice versa. And she hates to be called perfect, and she doesn't look a thing like them. This was so damn confusing!

**Amu POV**

Ikuto is getting annoying! Why can't he mind his own business? Well, I guess I wasn't that mad, I mean, I would like to tell someone but, last time it happened everyone hated me. And I didn't want to go through that again.

"Hey Amu," I look up and saw a boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He seemed familiar.

"Oh, um, hello…?" I said confused.

"Kyo, Kazuma Kyo, we have the same Language class together." he grinned. Than it clicked. This was the boy who tried to make me not sit with Jinx in class.

"Oh, you're the one that called my friend a witch," I said coldly. I saw Ikuto's head twitch to the side and knew he was listening.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Rumours, you know?" he chuckled looking a bit uncomfortable. "Anyway, I was wondering…do you want to, like, go out sometime?" he shrugged, looking hopeful.

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he serious?"Uh, no thanks, I don't really feel like dating when I don't really know anyone here," I said.

"You went out with Tsukiyomi yesterday!" Kyo said angrily. I glared at him.

"Mind your own business Kazuma."

We turned to see Ikuto glaring at Kyo. Kyo just rolled his eyes and walked to his desk.

I sighed.

"Hey, don't let that idiot get to you, he's always been a jackass," he said, before winking at me.

I rolled my eyes but still smiled a little.

**Missy: Short, i know, but I wanted to update atleast _something _for this story**

**Ikuto: Amu _likes_ me, Amu _likes_ me, Am-**

**Amu and Missy: SHUT UP!**

**Ikuto: *Pouts* Fine than**

**Justin: Er...R&R**

**Missy: *glares at justin***

**Justin:*sweat drops***


	9. NOTE!

**HEY GUYS ANOTHER NOTE, I KNOW, SORRY. BUT I'M GOING TO BE GOING TO MY GRANDPARENTS FOR A WEEK AND I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE. JUSTIN and his stupid boyfriend ARE GOING TO HELP WITH THE UPDATING!**

**-MISSY!**


	10. A Complex But Happy All The Same!

**Missy: I'm surprised how many people like this story**

**Justin: Well, you do come up with interesting ideas**

**Missy: I guess, and I still hate you**

**Justin: Don't be mad just because I got a boyfriend befo-**

**Missy: SHUT UP!**

**Ikuto: Missy doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

I've been at the school for almost a month and it was…great? I don't know how to put it. I really like it there and I have friends. The only problem was…

"Hey _Amu!_"

Him.

"What do you want Ikuto?" I said annoyed. It was lunch time and he was bothering me.

Again.

"Well, I heard a rumour saying you a Taiyaki for lunch and-"

"Here," I shoved the bag at him. He's just like a cat. Feed him once and he'll just come back for more.

"Thank you!" he said, taking a bite out of the tail end.

"Yup just like a cat," I muttered.

"You say something?"

"Nope."

Jinx was becoming a bit distant but according to everyone she does that now and then.

Rima was a great friend, so was Yaya; when she wasn't high on sugar.

The guys still liked me and the girls hated me but I didn't really care anymore.

And as much as I hate to say it, it was thanks to Ikuto. He would notice little flaws in me I never knew I had (I know, sounds weird but you try being Perfect at everything!)

I was…happy! Something I haven't been in a long time.

* * *

I sat in under the tree, tired. I kept having nightmares of my parents.

"Hey Amu, you look…" Ikuto started but I cut across him.

"Don't say it," I begged.

"I was _going _to say tired, not Perfect," he said, sitting beside me.

"oh," I said shocked. "Well, thanks."

"Your so weird," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I am not weird!"

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are."

"Not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"Not."

"Are! Wait, what?"

He started to chuckle. "I take it back. Your not as Perfect as I thought you were if you fall for that old trick."

I couldn't help but smile. To any other girl that would be an insult, but to me it felt as though…

**Ikuto POV**

I starred as she smiled. She was weird. But I liked her. As a friend. I think. Anyway, she was different and I liked it.

"Hey, you going to keep grinning like that?" I asked.

"Oh shut up," she muttered, blushing.

* * *

"Hey Jinx," I yawned, walking down the hall.

"Cut the act Ikuto," she rolled her eyes. She was holding some math text books.

"Huh?" I said confused. "What act?"

She rolled her eyes again. "You do know that until Amu came, you haven't talked to me, let alone hung out with me, since we were in Elementary," she said annoyed.

"huh, really?" now that I thought about it, I never really saw Jinx except at school. Her and Utau stopped hanging out after some fight and they hated each other now.

"Yes, really," she shook her head before going to class.

I stood there, bored. I didn't feel like going to class so…

**Amu POV**

It was lunch and Ikuto hadn't showed up yet. Weird usually he does so he can take half of it.

"Hinamori Amu!"

I jumped, startled. I looked up and saw Utau.

"Um, hi Utau," I said nervously.

"Where's Ikuto?!" she asked/yelled."I don't know," I shrugged. Big mistake.

"How would you not know? Your _always _with him!" she said angrily. You'd think she was his jealous girlfriend.

"I-I'm not always with him!" I said defensively. "Why-Why would I?"

"Amu, you make me sound like a Horrible person."

I jumped, startled yet again. Why is it these two can move so quietly?

"That's because you are!" I yelled at him.

"Don't be mean," he pouted.

"How am I-"

"Ikuto?"

We looked at Utau, who was starring at Ikuto with wide eyes.

"Yo," he said casually.

**Ikuto POV**

Here it comes…

"IIIIIIIIIIIKUTTOOOOOO!" my sister screeched, jumping onto me and hugging me so hard I could hardly breath.

"HUH? WHATS WITH THE CHARACTER CHANGE!?!?" I heard Amu yell behind me. I sighed.

"Utau, let go, I can't breath." I said.

"I don't care, I could hug you all day…" she sighed. I twitched.

"Utau."

"Fine." she pouted but let go all the same.

"go away Utau," I said annoyed.

"Not until you promise to walk me home!" she pouted even more.

"Fine, I'll walk you home," I sighed.

"Yay!" with a little jump, she walked away leaving me with a headache.

"Hey, what was that about?"

Oh, and a cute freakishly perfect pink haired girl.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "Utau just has a…Complex."

"What type of Complex?" even though she asked I could tell she knew.

"Guess."

"Brother Complex?"

"Yup."

"And how's that?" she started walking towards the school. I shrugged, but followed.

"Annoying, I was hoping she'd grow out of it." I said.

"How long has it been going on?" she glanced at me. I smirked.

"Why do you want to know? Not jealous are you?"

She blushed and stomped away muttering things like, "So full of himself…" and "Jealous? It's his sister for crying out…"

I just laughed.

* * *

**Missy: Sorry for not updating for so long, but I am gonna work on this story more now that i know what i wanna do**

**Ikuto: So you didn't before?**

**Missy: Oh shut up, I did but didn't know how to write but now I do**

**Ikuto: That sounds so retar-**

**Missy: Hey, do you think I should make it Tadamu for awhile?**

**Ikuto: what? NO!**

**Missy: Than SHUT IT!**

**Ikuto: Yes ma'am...**

**Missy: R&R**


	11. Blushing

**Missy: I'm not even gonna bother rambling right now, so I don't own Shugo Chara…**

* * *

**Amu POV**

I yawned, stretching. I was so tired for some reason, and my head hurt.

I got dressed and went down stairs to see Kukai asleep on the couch. What the…

"Kukai, ne, Kukai?" I said, trying shake him awake.

*Snore*

"Wake up, your going to be late for work."

*Snore*

"WAKE UP!"

*Snore…*

I sighed. I took a deep breath and said, "Kukai, there's a really hot girl at the do-"

'I'm up!" he sat up, looking around. Than he glared at me. "Hey, there's no hot girl here!" he pouted. I rolled my eyes. Thank god we aren't related.

I put on my roller blades after I ate and hurried to school. I wasn't really paying attention so I didn't realise Ikuto was there until I almost ran into him. Again.

"You know Amu, you should stop daydreaming so much," he said. We were walking together after I almost ran him over. Again.

"I wasn't daydreaming!" I said/yelled.

"Really? Than what were you thinking about?" he asked. For some reason when he looked at me with his sapphire eyes I lost my train of thought. I realised I was starring and looked away, blushing.

"Aw, why's Amu blushing?" he smirked.

"Shu-Shut up pervert."

**Jinx POV**

When I walked onto the school grounds I saw Amu on her roller blades, as usual, and walking with Ikuto. Even from here I could see her red face from blushing and Ikuto's smirk. I shook my head. When are those two gonna get together?

"Hey Tori," I looked up and saw a boy with dark brown hair with some blond in it, and light, brown eyes.

"Hi Kira," I said, smiling and blushing a little. He always brought the best out of me. That's why I liked him so much.

He put his arm around my shoulders and lead me towards the school. I could hear people whispering which bugged me. a lot. I try to act like it doesn't but I think Amu sees through it.

"Just ignore them," Kira whispered in my ear.

"Easier said then done," I muttered.

"Hey," he stopped and turned to look at me. "Is something wrong? You've been a little distant for awhile." he looked at me, concerned.

"Not really, it's just…" I sighed and told him what happened at the mall a month ago. He frowned.

"Did you know him?" he asked.

"No, and that's what's bothering me. He knew me and was afraid, well, everyone's afraid when they meet me," I laughed coldly.

"Not true," he bent down and kissed me. "I wasn't afraid, and Amu wasn't, and all your other friends."

"I guess your right," I sighed.

"Hey Love Birds," I looked over my shoulder and saw Ikuto and Amu.

"Hey, Amu, why's your face all red?" Kira asked.

"Well you see…" Ikuto started with a smirk but Amu shouted, "It's nothing!" I lifted an eye brow at her. And she avoided my look. Something was up.

**Amu POV**

I avoided Jinx's gaze because I was embarrassed. I thought back to what happened just a few minutes earlier…

_~Flash Back~_

"_Shu-Shut up pervert," I stuttered. Great, why am I stuttering? I felt him grab my wrist and he turned my around so he could look at me better and leaned his forehead against mine. I felt my face go red._

"_W-what are you-"_

"_Do you know what a _real _pervert is _Amu_?" he asked._

"_A-A real pervert?" I stuttered. He leaned closer then muttered, "Too easy," and let go, walking away as if nothing happened. _

_I stood there, shocked until I realised what happened._

"_YOU-YOU-YOU STUPID CAT!" I shouted, throwing my bag at his head._

* * *

"Amu? Why do you flustered?" Rima asked.

"Huh? Uh, no reason!" I said quickly.

She raised and eye brow at me. She looked like a short blond Jinx doing that. "You sure it has nothing to do with Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she asked.

"Of-Of course not!" I blushed.

"You sure? You guys are always hanging out."

"No were don't! why does everyone say that?"

"'Cause it's true."

"No it's not!" I said. "Anyway, what about you and Nagihiko?"

It was her turn to go red. HA! Serves her right!

"Nothing's going on between us," she said coldly.

"Wow Rima that's…that's cold," I said.

"Ah, tell me about," Nagihiko sighed, walking up to us. "No matter what I do, I just can't seem to make her trust me."

"I don't trust Cross-Dressers!" Rima snapped. Huh? Cross-Dressers?

"What's she talking about Nagihiko?" I asked him. He looked really uncomfortable.

"Uh, it's nothing Amu-Chan, don't worry about!" he said. "Rima-Chan, let's go or we'll be late for class!" he grabbed Rima's hand and started dragging her away, ignoring her complaints.

****

Missy: I'm ending it here!

**Justin: Why?**

**Missy: No reason, just feel like it**

**Justin: I see…**

**Missy: R&R**

* * *

**KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA! OMG! SHUGO CHARA ENCORE IS OUT TRANSLATED! IT'S SO CUTE! KUTAU! GO READ NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T! **

***SPOILER!***

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**I loved it! Kukai can be so sweet! And Utau, she's so shy underneath all her tough girl act! Kukai's brother's are so funny! And Sanjo-San setting them up! Now we know why Utau and Kukai were together! RAMEN EATING CONTEST! Shoulda known. Kukai won but Utau won the first time. And Utau's 3 YEARS OLDER?!?!?! I thought she was 1 or 2 years older not 3! Then again Ikuto's 5 years older so can't complain……**

**Oh, and turns out Amu's probably never gonna show up in the Manga, and if she does it's not going to be for long.**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**

**------**


	12. Maybe One Day

**Missy: AH! HE'S SO ANNOYING!**

**Amu: Who?**

**Missy: a boy in my class he's like a blond Ikuto! Only more annoying!**

**Amu: That's hard**

**Ikuto: you guys make it sound like a bad thing**

**Missy and Amu: CAUSE IT IS!**

**Ikuto: *Sweat drops***

**Missy: Anyway this continues where the last chapter left off so, Yoru!**

**Yoru: Missy doesn't own Shugo Chara-Nya!**

* * *

**Nagi POV**

I sighed as me and Rima headed to class. She almost gave away my secret away to Amu.

"Why'd you have to say that?" I asked her.

"You mean you haven't told her?" she said innocently. I twitched. She's so…

"It's not really something I broadcast Rima-Chan," I said.

"Well, she will find out, I did," she said in a matter of fact tone.

I sighed. "Not everyone's abnormally suspicious like you Rima-Chan."

"Don't call me abnormal, I'm the most normal person in this school."

"I'm normal too.""No your not!"

"How? I get good grades, I'm good at sports-"

"YOU CROSS DRESS FOR DANCING!" She shouted.

"Shh, keep your voice down!"

She glared at me before stomping on my foot and sitting in her desk. I may like her but sometimes…

**Amu POV**

I thought about Rima and Nagihiko, and Jinx and her boyfriend Kira. You could tell right away that they care about each other, yet Rima and Nagihiko seemed to have a Love-Hate Relationship. Speaking of which, what did Rima mean by "Cross Dresser"? there's no way Nagihiko would Cross Dress. Than again he does have really long hair…

"Hey Amu," Ikuto's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh, oh hey," I said before blushing.

"Aw, is my Amu-Koi blushing?" he teased, making me blush more.

"I am not you Koi!"

"yet?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET!"

"Himamori-San, please keep your voice down!" the teacher scolded me.

"S-Sorry, Sensei," I blushed. "And it's Hinamori!"

"As I was saying, since there's really nothing to do, I want you to work in partners about a book I want you to read-"

"I want Hinamori-San as my partner!"

"No I do!"

"Tsukiyomi-San! Please be my partner!"

"He's mine!"

"No!"

"ENOUGH!" the teacher shouted. He looked annoyed. "Hinamori-San and Tsukiyomi-San will be partners, since they seem to have more since then most of you. Anyway, you will read this book, A Night to Remember, by Walter Lord**(A/N: Do not own!)**, there are copies in the back."

As everyone got up, muttering insults and glaring at me and Ikuto, the teacher called the two of us to the front.

"Himamori-"

"Hi_na_mori!"

"Whatever, how would you feel if I asked you to be a tutor?" he asked me.

I thought about all the fan boys. "Uh…"

"I promise it won't be any fans boy's," he said smiling, as if knowing what I was thinking.

"Than sure I guess."

"Ok, and Tsukiyomi-"

"Sure, I'll be a tutor," Ikuto shrugged. The teacher smirked.

"Oh no, not with your grades. No, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, meet your Tutor Hinamori Amu."

….

"WHAAAAAAAATTTT!?!?!?!"

* * *

"I can't believe I have to Tutor you…" I mumbled during lunch. We were outside under the same tree from my first day here. I was leaning against it, while Ikuto laid down beside me looking through my bag.

"It's not that bad, I know it all, I just never show up for class," he shrugged, still looking through my bag.

"Well start showing up. And stop looking through my bag!" I said. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"This!" he pulled out a piece of paper. "Uh Huh, I knew it."

"Knew what?"

He held the paper to me. It was my math test from last week. "A+, have you ever got anything below that?" he asked.

"Shut up," I muttered. Ok, so I haven't got anything below that, but everything to seemed to easy, like everything else.

"Hey, Amu?"

"What?"

"Why are you Perfect at everything?" he asked. I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes. I gripped the bottom of my skirt to stop my hands from shaking. No, I can't tell anyone, I like having friends, I like it here, I-

"Never mind." through my bangs I saw Ikuto sitting up. He leaned forward so his lips brushed against my forehead. I felt my heart pounding loud. Really loud. "You'll tell me when your ready, right?"

I felt my face go red. What was this feeling? I smiled and nodded. "Yup." and i meant it. Maybe one day...I might be able to tell someone...Tell Ikuto...

* * *

**Missy: Aw, such a sweet moment, did you guys like the Rimahiko and Amuto? **

**Ikuto: why are you updating this story so much and not your other ones? Not that I'm complaining**

**Missy: I'm putting "Help Me Forgive Myself" and "Better Late Then Never" on hold, I want to finish this story first since I'm really getting into it**

**Ikuto: I see**

**Missy: Anyway, R&R or I won't be posting so much!**


	13. Utau A Rival? What?

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Amu POV**

When I woke up my head hurt again. I didn't feel like I did yesterday, when I was Ikuto. The thought of Ikuto made me feel strange. I liked, I mean, he was my best friend.

I got ready and headed down stairs. On the table there was a note:

_-Hinamori!_

_Had to leave early for work, might be home late, if so order pizza, just save me a box or two! GOT IT!_

_-Your awesome brother Kukai!_

I didn't know whether to sigh, roll my eyes, or laugh. I ate a small bowl of cereal and left. I didn't feel like roller bladeing so I walked.

"Hey Amu," As Ikuto came around the corner he frowned.

"What?" I asked him. He just shook his head saying, "Nothing," and walked ahead of me.

"H-Hey Ikuto! Wait up!"

* * *

"Wow, you really do know all this."

"Told ya."

"There's no need to sound smug you know."

It was a free period and me and Ikuto were in the library studying. He did know everything, he just needs to learn to show up for class now.

"Hey Amu," we turned to see Jinx walking up to us.

"Hey Jinx, what's up?" Ikuto said. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Amu, your being switched from Drama to Music class for some reason. And Ikuto, your taking your cat back!" she added, glaring at him.

"Why? I told you that-"

"Don't try it, I know for a fact you got your own place last week, which means you can have Yoru, Utau can take Iru and Eru, and I'll have a nice quiet house now that Yaya took the Mutt back," she sighed.

"Wow Jinx, you seem stressed," I said, worried.

"I am, everywhere I go there's been bad luck, like in science today. I got a bit mad a boy in the class and his experiment exploded. And in math the books on the shelf went flying, it's just weird."

"Huh, even I never heard of that," Ikuto said. "Your name may be Jinx, but even you don't have that much of shitty luck."

"Gee, thanks for telling me. Just pick up your cats after school," she said before leaving.

"I wonder why all that's been happening," I said, watching her leave. I liked Jinx, she was one of my first friends here.

"You knows, but you should go, your class starts soon." Ikuto sighed.

"You should go too, you do want to graduate don't you?" I stood up and pushed my chair in. He smirked.

"Not if it means I get to stay here with you Amu-Koi!" he stood and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck.

"St-Stop that pervert!" I stuttered, going red.

"Aw," he whined. I rolled my eyes and untangled myself.

"Go to class Ikuto," I smiled when he grimaced.

It took me awhile to find the classroom but I did. When I opened the door I froze. Utau was in this class. She glared at me before looking pointedly away. This was going to hard.

"Hello Hinamori-San, I'm Shiro-Sensei, you may take a seat beside Hoshina-San." why…

When I sat beside Utau she glared at me again. You could literally feel the hate and coldness role off her.

"Ok, so, since Hinamori-San is transferring into our class, how about we just do some singing? Who would like to go first?"

No one raised there hand. Not even Utau.

"Fine then, I guess I'll pick, Utau, come sing!"

"Fine," she muttered, but she had a smirk on her face.

She turned the karaoke machine on a recognised the song as her song, "Black Diamond." she was really good. And pretty. When she got to the fourth verse she glared at me, but the was a look of triumph.

_Furueru te de inori wo sasagete_

_-ANATA NO HOSHII MONO-_

_Ishi no nai ningyou no you jane_

_Namida datte nagasenai_

_Kizutsuite mo uso darake demo_

_Kesshite kusshinai_

_Honmono dake ga kagayaiteru_

_Mienai chikara ni sakaratte_

_Saa nani wo utau no? Nani wo shinjiru no?_

_Mayotteiru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru_

_Subete furikitte yuganda yozora ni_

_Kuroi_

_ DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO_

When the song ended she smirked her brothers smirk and sat down while everyone cheered.

"Who wants to go next?" The teacher asked.

"Me!"

"I do!"

"No me?"

I couldn't believe how many people wanted to go now. Before Utau sang, none felt like it. I guess as an Idol, Utau inspires people.

There were some really good people in the class. This on girl, Hitomi, sang one of Utau's song. I glanced at her, expecting her to be smiling or looking proud or something related to that; but instead she was frowning, like something was bothering her.

When class ended I headed to the door and crashed into Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto? Your in Music?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah," he walked in, and put down a white case that was on his back and opened it. It was a violin.

"Ikuto~ " Utau said. "You brought it!" he just shrugged.

"Did you hear me sing Ikuto?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"No, I guess I missed it, but I'm surprised Amu didn't," he looked over his shoulder at me, smirking. "Since I know she would be Per-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, my face going red again.

"Hinamori Amu…"

Oh no. I looked over at Utau, and was it just me? Or did she have a scary aura surrounding her?

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO THE LIKES YOU!" she yelled. "YOU GOT THAT!" I froze. '_Huh? But she's his sister…' _if this was an anime I'm pretty sure I would be chibi crying.

"Utau, stop it, your scaring her," Ikuto said, taking out his violin.

"Ikuto~ Let me hear you play!"

* * *

"Amu, you look tired."

"It's Utau, she's…"

"Annoying? Hard? Cold? Has a weird brother complex?" Jinx smirked.

"Uh, the last two." I said.

Jinx shrugged. "she's had brother complex since we were kids, I'm surprised she's not over it."

"Really?"

"No."

I sighed. Jinx was too much sometimes. "Ok class, let's get started, Warukitsi-San, Why don't you read us a poem from your book?"

"What?" Jinx said. She was blushing a little but was glaring at Yuu yake-Sensei.

"Go on, I'm sure there's a good one in there." she smiled warmly at Jinx.

"Fine." Jinx took out her note book and stood. Clearing her throat she said in a clear voice,

"_Why are you gone?_

_Disappearing in the light of dawn, _

_I wonder what is wrong._

_Is it something I did?_

_Or something that happened?_

_Either way I will remember,_

_That last day, _

_In Cold December."_

The class went quiet when she finished. She held her head high, as if challenging anyone to say something. She sat down avoiding everyone's gaze.

"That…was lovely Tori," Yuu yake-Sensei said. It looked like she had tears forming in her eyes. When she said Jinxes real name her head snapped up. She stood so fast that her chair fell over.

"You…" was all she said before she grabbed her bag and left the class room. The teacher looked confused but she carried on with the lesson, though she looked distracted.

Jinx told me how she didn't like the teacher, how she felt like the teacher knew something about her. And I wonder what that poem was about.

"Huh? Poem? Which one, Tori has a lot." Kira said. We were outside after school and I told him about what happened. I told him the poem since I memorised it. Who knew being Perfect would help? Oh right. My parents.

"Hmm, I think she wrote that one when she was missing her mother a few years ago," he said. "She told that she remembered her mother leaving just after Christmas or around there."

"I see…" I wonder why Jinx got angry though. "Hey Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like Jinx? I mean, I'm glad she had someone like you in her life but…?" my voice trailed off. He smiled.

"I guess it was her aloofness that made me notice her. Even in middle school she was distant. She really is a kind person but she doesn't like to show it, mostly because of all the bad luck that happens."

"You must really like her," I smiled.

"Of course, she's great."

I said bye to Kira and started walking home. Surprisingly I was thinking about Utau. She seems like a great person. She never gives up, and she works hard. Then I thought about how she said she won't lose to me. I wonder why she loves Ikuto so much? He's her brother. I sighed. It was going to be hard, but I hope I could be friends with her someday. When she's over her Brother Complex.

* * *

**Missy: I know I know, no Amuto, I guess this was a filler chapter but-**

**Ikuto: *Shakes his head* how could-**

**Missy: But there's going to be a lot of Amuto next one, and one the 14****th**

**Ikuto and Amu: Why the 14****th****?**

**Missy: Because March 14****th**** is White Day, that's why I've been updating this story so much**

**Ikuto: Cool...**

**Missy: Anyway, I edited Black Diamond to make is shorter and please, DON'T YOU DARE STEAL THAT POEM! I WROTE IT!**

**R&R**


	14. Worried

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

This time when I woke up I felt dizzy. More dizzy than ever. I also felt really hot. But I ignored it and got ready. I went to put my roller blades on and felt like I was going to pass out. What was this feeling? I never felt it before…

I started rolling down the street when I saw Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto," I said, my voice quiet.

"Amu, you don't look so good, are feeling ok?" he looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled. He frowned.

"I don't believe you," he put his hand on my forehead and his eyes widened. "Amu, your burning up."

"Huh, I guess that explains…why I'm so dizzy," I said just before I fell over. Luckily Ikuto was close by to catch me.

"Idiot, why go out when your sick!" he growled.

Sick? No I… "I don't…I can't…get sick…" I mumbled just before everything went black.

**Ikuto POV**

"I don't…I can't…get sick…" I heard her mumble before her eyes closed. What does she mean she can't get sick? I know she doesn't have a test today, and from her temperature she's been sick for awhile.

I sighed and took her cell out of her backpack. I looked through her contact and found his number.

It rang twice before he answered it.

"_Yo Hinamori! Sup?"_

"Kukai, it's Ikuto, Amu just collapsed, she's really sick."

"_What? But she can't get sick," _he sounded really confused.

"Of course she can, she's a regular girl!" I said angrily. "She may be perfect but everyone can get sick." he was quiet for awhile. Than he asked, _"How bad is she?"_

"Fever, Dizzy, and I'm guessing she's been that way for a few days."

Again he went quiet.

"_Alright, take her to the Hospital I'll meet you there,"_

"Hospital? But why-"

"_Just go," _and he hung up.

I sighed and put her phone in my pocket. Then I put her on my back and rolled my eyes when I noticed she wasn't wearing a helmet. I know she's perfect but she could still at least wear one. What if I wasn't here to catch her?

I walked back to my place so I could drive her. When I got there Utau was walking by.

"Ikuto!" she sounded surprised. "Your usually at school by now," she saw Amu on my back and frowned. "Why are you carrying her?"

"Utau, I don't have time for this, I need to take her to the hospital," I said, pushing past her.

"The hospital?" she said shocked. Then she frowned and said, "I'm coming,"

"No," I laid Amu down in the back seat and opened the driver side door. When I sat in Utau sat in the passenger side. I sight. "Why are you coming? You don't like her."

"I know but…" she glanced back and muttered, "I want to know if she'll be ok."

* * *

**Amu POV**

I felt so dizzy. My head was killing me. I tried to opened my eyes but I couldn't, it was too hard.

I could tell that I was on a bed. It was warm, but, how did I get here? Last I remember was talking to Ikuto then…

"…stand why she didn't tell me, or Jinx." Ikuto? I felt something warm holding hand, was it him?

"Yeah well, last time people found out it turned out bad." Kukai. He sounds tired.

"People are idiot, if I was there I would have showed them what bad luck really mean," Jinx, muttering under her breath. But…why? Where…

My eyes fluttered open and everything was blurry at first. "Hey, is she waking up?"

I heard footsteps leaving the room. From the sounds of it two people. My vision was getting better. Kukai was sitting by my left. "How you feelin' sis?" he asked.

"Better," I mumbled.

I heard a sigh. I looked to my right and saw Ikuto. He had a look of relief on his face.

"Ikuto?" I asked, confused.

"Hey there kitten, you've been asleep for awhile," he reached over with his left hand and moved some of my hair away from my face. I blushed.

I heard Kukai chuckle. He stood up and left the room saying something about being hungry.

"Where am I?" I asked Ikuto.

"Hospital, you were really sick, your fever left last night," he said quietly.

"Last nigh…how long was I out?"

"Three days."

"WHAT!?" I sat up quickly but got head rush and fell back on my pillow.

"Calm down," he sighed. I looked down at my hand and saw that he was holding it. "The doctor…he said that you shouldn't have been sick. The fact that you did get sick worried him a lot."

I looked up at Ikuto, terrified. Did he know? He can't know, he-

And the look in his eyes told me that he did know.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said quietly. "About your parents?"

I looked away, avoiding his gaze. "I…was…I was…scared, last time people knew, they…hated me…and I…"

"And you hated yourself, didn't you?" he said. I looked up at him, confused. "How did-"

"Kukai told me. How you tried to kill yourself because you hated being Perfect," a dark look came to Ikuto's eyes. He seemed…mad.

"Idiot," he said. He leaned down so his head was resting on my shoulder. "You should have told me why you didn't like being Perfect, I would have stopped."

I leaned my head onto his. When I'm with Ikuto…I feel warm. Happy. Like the sun is shinning for once, just for me. "I-I don't care anymore…you, helped me see that, I'm as Perfect as I thought I was, I guess."

I felt him shake my laughing a little. "You know, most girls would punch a guy if they said they weren't Perfect. But you, you always smiled."

"Well, like I said, I'm not like most girls," I muttered.

"And like I said, no your not," he leaned forward so his face was inches from mine. I felt my face go red.

"G-Get-Get away per-pervert," I stammered.

"Why should I?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes. Waiting for something to happen. Nothing.. Instead he chuckled and stood.

"Wait, were are you going?" I asked,

"Just telling the doctor that your awake," he said.

**Ikuto POV**

When I went into the hall I was surprised to see that Utau was there instead of Jinx.

"Where's Jinx?" I asked her.

"She went home, she doesn't like hospitals. And she's telling her friends that Amu's fine." she said. "She's telling them that she was just really sick."

"I see, so why are you still here?" she hadn't left the hospital since we brought Amu here. Same with me.

"I…it's just that it reminds me of when mother got sick suddenly, that's all." she said. She looked up at me. "You really care about her, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She sighed and looked down. I saw her hands make fits and she started shaking a little. "It's not fair…" she said quietly. "I work hard, and yet…" her voice trailed off and she walked away. I just watched. Utau knew why Amu was the way she is, and she didn't like it. She felt as angry as I did but she still feels jealousy towards her.

"Excuse me, I heard you were looking for me?" I turned and saw the doctor that treated Amu. Dr Evans.

"Yeah, Amu's awake now." I told him. He nodded and sighed.

"Will she be alright?" he looked up at me.

"I don't know." he said. "I've been her doctor since her parents decided they wanted the Perfect Child. I do regret agreeing to it since her life's become so complicated because of it. But never has she gotten sick before, so I am worried."

* * *

**R&R**


	15. Beautiful White Day

**Missy: wow, thanks for all the reviews guys**

**Amu: they were nice, weren't they**

**Missy: two of my favourites was from The 2 crazy Kats- Mika and M.Z and ShugoPrincess, thanks you two this chapter's dedicated to the both of you! **

**Amu: Missy doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

I was discharged from the hospital the next day. Ikuto offered to take me home and asked if Kukai could drop his sister off at home. According to Ikuto they've been challenging each other a lot while I was asleep; their both really competitive.

"Sure, but if she starts up again I'm kicking out of my car," he said.

"Excuse me? I'd love to see you try Soccer Boy," Utau snapped.

"That sounds like a challenge!" they glared at each other and raced out of the hospital.

"Uh, I can't tell if their becoming friends or enemies," I said.

"Same here," Ikuto sighed, walking towards the exit. "Well let's go, your friends want to know if your alright."

"Wait, Ikuto!" I ran catching up to him. "What did you guys tell them?"

He sighed again. "Jinx told them the you just got really sick, nothing about your parents."

I don't know why but I reached out and grabbed his hand. I blushed a little and looked straight ahead, avoiding his gaze. "Thanks." I said quietly.

He seemed confused. "For what?"

"For…for not calling me a freak, and abandoning me. That's why Kukai and I moved here. Everyone found out and said I was against Gods Will, a freak. I didn't have any friends." I tightened my gip on his hand. He didn't say anything. He just walked, pulling me with him, until we got to his car.

"What day is it today?" I asked as we started driving to my house. Now that I thought about it, I had no idea.

"Sunday," Ikuto said. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"What are you thinking?"

He shrugged. I sighed and looked out the window. Sunday, huh? Why did this day seem so important?

* * *

**Ikuto POV**

Why do I get the feeling that she doesn't know what the date is today?

I pulled up in front of her house. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?" I asked her.

"Nothing I guess, unless Jinx and Rima want to hang out," she shrugged.

"Well, don't do anything at 7," I told her, smirking.

"Why?" she looked suspicious.

"No reason, just be ready Kitten," I leaned over and kissed her cheek making her blush a dark red.

"Per-Per-GAH! I'm leaving!" she yelled, opening the door and slamming it shut. I chuckled. As she was walking up the drive way I rolled down the window. "So, will you be ready?" I smirked, trying to sound confident. She stopped and said, "Fine," and went into her house. I drove away, knowing exactly where to take her.

**Amu POV**

Damn that Ikuto, making me and stutter. He can be a jerk sometimes. _'But still,'_ I thought, turning the T.V on, _'He can be sweet, like at the hospital.'_

The first thing on was a weird Soup Opera.

"_But Alex, I love you!" A brown haired girl cried._

"_If that's true why did you cheat on me?" A blond haired boy said._

"_I didn't, you have to believe me! I do care about you!"_

I changed the channel. I never really did like Soup Opera's.

"_Grace, I love you, your beautiful, smart, Perfect, will you marry me?"_

"_Oh Ryan, Of cour-"_

Changed the channel.

Another show about love. And another. And another…

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" I answered my phone. Ikuto gave it back to me yesterday. He also added his number to my phone.

"_Hey Amu, It's Jinx,"_

"Hey Jinx, Sup?"

"_Just thought I'd check up on you before I head out with Kira,"_ she sound tired. _"And to say sorry about not staying at the Hospital. For some reason I felt scared there, like I've been there before and something happened,"_ she sighed.

"Don't worry about it," I told her.

"_I'll try, got to go bye Amu, I'll call later."_

"Bye."

I checked the time. It was 6:30. Guess I should start getting ready.

I looked through my clothes but I couldn't find anything. Wait, why did I care? It wasn't like this was a date or anything…right? I finally found an outfit. It was simple. A red and black skirt and black shirt with a black sweater over it. I checked the time.

6:55, he'll be here soon.

When I went to go outside I saw the Calendar, it was March 14th. White Day.

"Ikuto…" I whispered.

As I waited I thought about my feelings for Ikuto. He bugged me like crazy and he could be real pervert. And he can be annoying. But then I think about the hospital. Kukai told me how Ikuto called him to tell him I was sick, how he took me to hospital an never left my side until I woke up. And my heart always seems to skip a beat when I see him, and I like holding his hand. Could I be-

"You going to sit there all night or what?" I looked up and saw him. He was wearing I smiled and stood.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Were walking since it's not that far from here," he said, walking down the street.

"What's not far from here?" I asked.

"You'll see." he smirked.

"That smirk is starting to annoy me," I muttered. He chuckled.

After about 5 minutes he put his hands over my eyes. "Hey what are you-" "Shush, I want it to be a surprise."

**Ikuto POV**

She muttered stuff under her breath that I couldn't hear. I rolled my eyes. She's been hanging out with Jinx too much.

"Ok, a few more steps, now look," I took my hands off her eyes and heard her gasp. We were at an old Amusement Park that I used to come to with Utau when we wanted to get away from everything when we were little.

"Wow," she said.

"It's nothing special, you were stuck in that Hospital for almost a week so I thought you should do something," I shrugged. She looked up at me and her honey eyes seemed to glow.

"Thanks Ikuto," she said. Then she blushed. "But-But I'm sixteen you know! Why- why would I like this kinda of thing," if hadn't stuttered I would have believed that. Also she sucked at lying.

"You do know we're the only ones here, right? It's not like anyone's watching," I rolled my eyes.

"True…" she whispered before shouting, "LET'S RIDE!" dragging me with her.

She went on the Merry-Go-Round three times. I just stood to the side and watched. I guess she was annoyed with that because she dragged me onto the roller coaster. She was screaming her head off, clinging to my arm.

"Your really loud," I said when we got off.

"That was…" she didn't finish her sentence. She saw something and smirked. I have a bad feeling…

"Ne, Ikuto?"

"What?"

"will you go on that ride with me?" She pointed to it and my eye widened.

"Hell no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please Ikuto?"

I twitched.

* * *

**Amu POV**

I laughed so hard I was crying. Ikuto sitting in the Teacup ride was just too much.

"AHAHA! This so isn't you!" I cried. He seemed annoyed.

"Why this ride?" he sounded annoyed. "And your laughing to hard." yup he was annoyed.

"G-Gomen," I whipped my tears away, trying to control the laughter. "It's just that when I was little, I never went to an Amusement Part. I always wanted too, but my parents said it wasn't proper. But I always want to go on this ride, and the Merry-Go-Round."

He looked at me for awhile. "Your strong," he said. I blushed. We got off the ride and went to sit on a bench.

"Not…Not really, if Kukai wasn't there for me, and my foster mother, I might have killed myself…

**(A/N: So there isn't confusion this is Amu telling Ikuto what happened)**

I just moved in with Kukai and our Foster Mother. I wouldn't talk, or eat. I hated myself. I would hear Kukai talk to her about it once.

"She needs to interact with people," he said

"I know, but we can't force her too," she sighed.

"But still, I wish she would talk." he sounded annoyed.

When I was thirteen somehow the neighbours found out. They came over one time and shouted at me. And my Foster Mother. Saying how horrible she was for taking a child like me in.

That night I ran away. I stole Kukai's pocket knife. I ran to an old bridge.

I cut, stabbed myself, hoping to die. But then…Kukai found me. He was furious. He took me to a hospital and they saved me. From then on he became protective of me. Our Foster Mother also. When I was 13 she was diagnosed with Cancer and she died a year later.

**(A/N: Now she's done)**

Ikuto reatched forward and whipped away tears that had started to fall. he then held me close, burring his face in my hair. I cried.

"un…until then…I-I didn't think anyone would love me," I sobbed. "And Ami…I…I will never know her…"

Ikuto just held me, and let me stain his shirt with tears.

"Amu," he said. "I realised something. Awhile ago actually. Your not Perfect. No one is. But you are Beautiful. And not because your parents made you that way. Your honest. And clumsy. And your strong. If people can't see that than their idiots."

"Ikuto…" I whispered. No ones ever call me beautiful. It was Always Perfect, Perfect, Perfect.

He leaned forward and hesitated, as if giving me time to pull away. I closed the distance between us and kissed him. He seemed a bit shocked but kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I hesitantly opened my mouth.

After about ten minutes we pulled apart, both breathing hard.

"You do know I love you, right?" he asked, leaning his forehead on mine. I blushed and smiled. "Yeah, I know. I love you too,"

And for the first time I saw him smile. Not a smirk. But a true smile.

Just then the lights went out.

"Guess the breaker burnt out," he said, frowning. "Well, it's late, let's go home."

"Okay," and for once I didn't object when he wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me home.

* * *

**Missy: Such a sweet chapter**

**Ikuto: Amu loves me**

**Amu: *Blushes***

**Missy: Ok guys, if I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter I'll make sure there's not only a lot of Amuto in it, but also Rimahiko so R&R**


	16. IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLZ READ!

**Hey guys, It's Missy's friend Justin again. As you may have noticed, she has not been updating and there is a really goo reason for that. Her Crohns got bad again so she had to go to the Hospital again for a week and a bit, and when she got out her friend got into a really bad accident and didn't make it. So she won't be updating for awhile. She says she's sorry but she just can't get into writting anymore, atleast until she is done mourning for her friend. Once again she is truly sorry for letting her readers down but I hope you understand the she did just randomly stop writting because she did not feel like it. She would write this her self but she hasn't been online for along time and doesn't feel like doing anything. Hope you all understand**

**  
Sincerely,**

**  
Justin**

**  
P.S**

**  
Thank you for taking your time to read this Notice. **


	17. NOTE! MISSYS BACK!

**Long time no see everyone. I'm coming back to writing fanfics. I won't lie, it's been a rough year, found out I don't really have Crohns but Solitary Rectal Ulcer Syndrome and there's only 9 known cases of it in the world and there's no cure and I ended up ODing on Tylenol and then a doctor Over Dosed me on my medication so I haven't been up to posting anything. But since I've entered High School I've been improving my writing in English and it's gotten a lot better and it's given me the strength to write fanfic again. I'll probably be re-writing some of my stories(Help Me Remember Who I Was for sure) and I just want to say thank you to everyone who gave me support and was patient. I know it was probably annoying not knowing what happened next in my stories.**

**-Missy!**


End file.
